Templar
After you have reached level 65, you are now able to change class to a templar. These will add additional skill set which improve your dexterity in the battlefield. Class ultimate has also been activated at level 66. Weapons * One-Handed Sword / Two-Handed Sword * One-Handed Hammer / Two-Handed Hammer * One-Handed Axes / Two-Handed Axes * Shields * Relic Armor * Templar Armors Advantages * Sublimed Ultimate Defense - Paladin class line has the highest defense stat in the game. You will have lesser problems dealing with field monster standard attack and your health points drop slower comparatively. You can tank plenty of monster at dungeons when built correctly. * Practical Defensive Skills - There are defensive skills which could save you from death while being attacked by plenty of monster. The skills include adding your blocking rate, reduced damage from each successful block, damage reduction from all types of damage (including skill damage, standard damage, reflect damage, etc), so on and so forth. * Shielding System - Paladin class line allows you to wield shield to add the third defensive line of your tanking. The shield came into a variety of two different types of offensive and a defensive shield. Other classes which can use a shield including cleric and Berserker class line. Block rate determines how consistent your shield will block, and the damage reduced by each block is determined by the amount of Strength stats you have. * Highest Damage Reduction system - Paladin class line has the highest damage reduction system in the game, this which allows you to reduce the damage from any incoming attack into zero value. Few types of damage reduction including Physical damage reduction, Magic damage reduction, and reduction to all received damage. Damage reduction system allows you reduce any damage (including standard attack, skill damage, reflect damage, elemental damage, etc). It is obtained in talent and combo, mastery, passive, etc. Other classes which has high damage reduction including sage, mage and engineer class line. * High Health Points (HP) '''- Comparatively higher health points can be achieved. * '''Minor Healing Skills - These include healing of lower value, a skill which remove deadly debuff, and a ticking health recovery after you change class to holy knight. * Passive Paralysis - The class you will choose will allow you to passively induce to reduce movement speed and attack speed of any nearby enemy. These will include few skills which is activated. * Stunt Master - There are skills which allows you to stunt an opponent and prevent the player to move, skill, and switch weapon. * Defense Cracking Master '''- On few settings, paladin class line can reduce the opponent defenses to ultimately deal damage. These include skills, gears and timely, proper use of skills. Disadvantages * '''Low Magic Defenses - Comparatively paladin class line has lower magic defense in stats wise. Otherwise, to build up magic defense requires you to select the best anti-magic gear, talent selection and mastery build up. * Low Critical attack and Evasion - They have lower critical attack in stats compare to other classes and received more consistent attack due to lowered evasion. At least, you can received zero value damage. * Lack of damage - Paladin class line has lowered damage compared to other classes. Few occasion it will require a very expensive settings and build up to allow a more balance offensive and defensive character. * Minor Hit Rate - Paladin class line has lower hit rate compared to other classes, these will prevent you from dealing damage to higher evasion classes. * Certain occasion requires certain armor set - To set up a paladin is determined by your goal as PvP, PvE or both. As most of the armor set are arranged to suit the condition. * Economic - It is very expensive to build both PvP and PvE. So choose wisely and set up the gears accordingly to suit your preferences. * Proc and Switch Ability - Interchanging weapons to add effect is a way to add up substantial amount of damage to an opponent. There are many correct addition to the orange, yellow, purple gears which add an additional effect to raise the value of damage. Yet the amount of weapons to proc for paladin class line required, are more compared to other classes. Although there a few one or two weapon's to proc that deals good damage. Tome Heavenly Shield - A shield only passive skill. After successfully block a damage will instantly add Strength and melee attack speed. Strength and melee speed increases after each skill upgrades. Obtainable at various location; Few Examples: * Mutated Phoenix Tower - Tower Stone Lion or Demon Armor Shell * Auris Bay - Corpse Eating Snail * Ancient Polar Ruins - Tundra Fishman * Misty Plateau - Misty Whitedeer, Flaming Weasel, Sharpclaw Werewolf or Destiny Vulture Focus Sacred Energy - Summon a crystal ball which affect allied players at 20 meter radius. Cast to add attack, ranged attack, and magic attack and stack up to 5 times. Percentage stack increase after each skill upgrade at different character level. Obtainable at various location; Few Examples: * Mutated Phoenix Tower - Tower Stone Lion or Red Scorpion Pirate Skeleton * Auris Bay - Snowfield Scorpion, Swamp Watch or Frost-Scale Dragon Beast * Golden Sandbar - Crystal Mine Female Scorpio Holy Command Token - One Holy Command token is consumed for each focus sacred energy summoned. Available to purchase at: General Stores in Deepfathom (Level 71+) or Rebel Base * General Store Owner Winny - Aurawhisp Hamlet (X: 311, Y: 170) For full guide on tomes: Click Here Talents: Templar Ancient Talents: Templar and Crusaders Category:Class